Muñeca
by Ai-Con
Summary: …Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que conocí a una chica muy… ¡Latosa! ¡Si! Esa niña era muy molesta, berrinchuda, mandona, etc... RIKAXSHADOW


Okis! Aquí Aicon otra vez en el fandom de Super 11 o Inazuma Eleven, esta vez vengo con otro fic de Shadow, solo que será Hetero (para los que ya leyeron Burn, Dark And Love saben de lo que estoy hablando) es un One-shot, y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro. Y también pido una sincera disculpa a los fans de IchinoseXRika por escribir un RikaXShadow (raro no? Si lo se permiten matarme con balazos por parte de los fans del IchinoseXRika o RikaXIchinose)

Nota: el fic esta contado desde primera persona por parte de Shadow, el Omake lo narro le-muack (ósea yo)

Muñeca

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

…_Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que conocí a una chica muy… ¡Latosa! ¡Si! Esa niña era muy molesta, berrinchuda, mandona, etc. Si yo Kageto "Shadow" Yamino aun recuerdo cuando apenas tenia solo 4 años, en aquel entonces yo vivía en Osaka, mis padres siempre trabajaban y no tenían tiempo ninguno de los dos para cuidarme, por lo que lo me dejaban en una guardería, y aun recuerdo como me trataba esa niña latosa…_

_**Nueve años antes…**_

_-¡Empuja más fuerte el columpio¡- _

_Una niña de cuatro años de cabello verde agua, piel morena, ojos grises me pidió… ¡Error! Me estaba __**EXIGIENDO **__que le empujara el columpio, yo tenía su edad, y además todavía no me llamaban por mi seudónimo._

_-¡Pero ya!- me grito como si fuera mi entrenador o mi madre._

_-¡Si no eres mas amable conmigo no lo hare!- le conteste yo._

_-¡Ash!- se quejo la niña._

…_Era lo mismo todos los días, nunca podía ser amable ni una sola ves en su vida, discusión por discusión, ofensa por ofensa, inclusive llegábamos a los golpes. Bueno así que nos golpeáramos y mandarnos al hospital no, ella me daba unos leves golpes en mi espalda, pansa o cabeza, o a veces me jalaba los cachetes, yo solamente le jalaba el cabello, y creo que una ocasión le arranque un __**GRAN**__ mechón de cabello, si no lo dice su madre ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de ello jeje… _

…_Pero… _

… _¿Cual era la razón por la que nos juntamos? …_

… _¿Por qué siempre discutíamos y seguíamos juntos? …_

…_Supongo por que era mi única amiga…_

_En los primeros días del la guardería nadie me hablaba, no querían jugar conmigo, ni siquiera querían que les prestara algo, como crayolas, juguetes, comida, nada de nada, me sentía como una vil cucaracha…_

…_tres meses después ella llego al grupo... _

…_Se presento ante nosotros, no recuerdo bien su nombre, lo único que se es que su nombre iniciaba con __**"R" **_ y su apellido con **"U"**_, tengo que admitir que es era muy bonita, muchos niños quería sentarse con ella por ser muy linda, y las chicas querían ser sus amigas para poder conseguir sus secretos para ser igual que ella…_

_-Oye niña linda, siéntete con nosotros- le dijo un niño._

_-No gracias- dijo ella._

…_Se acerco a mí y se sentó…_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto ella._

_-¿Por qué te haz sentado conmigo?- estaba confundido._

_-Eres una persona muy buena-_

…_Claro que después de eso, a la hora de del almuerzo sin querer queriendo meje su vestido con jugo de uva, ella me grito todo el día, incluso en la siesta me decía entre sueños __**"Me las vas a pagar por manchar mi vestido Kageto"**__…_

…_Al final del día, todos ya se habían ido a sus hogares, excepto nosotros dos, estábamos apartados, yo estaba jugando futbol con una pelota roja y ella saltaba la cuerda, sin querer la pelota se dirigió a ella, y de una forma asombrosa pateo el balón…_

_-¡Perdón! ¡No era mi intención golpearte con el balón!- me disculpe._

…_Ella se quedo en silencio, esperaba que me golpeara con el balón, pero no fue así, pateo suave el balón hacia a mi…_

_-Juguemos-_

…_Me quede sorprendido, pero si esa era la manera de disculparme con ella que así fuera, me quede asombrado en la forma de jugar, después vinieron nuestros padres a recogernos…_

_-Adios Kageto- se despidió de mí._

_-Adios- también me despedí de ella._

…_Me di media vuelta, y cuando menos me lo espere, ella me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, las mejillas estaban rojas como tomates…_

_-Nos veremos mañana-_

_-Va-Vale-_

_Todos los días era igual, nos peleábamos a lo tonto pero al final jugábamos futbol como símbolo de nuestras disculpas…_

…_Un años después mis padres decidieron ir a Tokio, me sentí triste, por que eso significaba no volverla a ver…_

_-¿Este es el adios?- me pregunto ella._

_-…No…-_

…_Me miro a los ojos…_

_-Algún día nos veremos- tenia una sonrisa cuando escucho mis palabras._

_-¡Si!-_

…_Nos abrazamos por primera y por última vez, y en el oído me dijo algo…_

_-Te amo… Kageto Yamino… Adios-_

…_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de ella, me subí al autobús, no quise mirar atrás, para no verla llorar, ni que ella me viera llorar…_

_**Nueve años después…**_

…_Y ahora aquí estoy, en el equipo de Raimon Eleven, unos de los mas fuertes de Japón, ahora me pregunto mientras me dirigía a las bancas a tomar una toalla para secar mi sudor…_

_-¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?-_

…_El viento movió unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello cuando pregunte eso…_

_**Omake**_

En Osaka Rika Urabe miraba el cielo, preguntándose sobre Ichinose, pues su segundo amor se ha ido a E.U.A ¿Y el primer amor? ¿Qué paso con su primer amor_?_

-Esto me recuerda cuando me despedí de el… lo malo es que recuerdo que su nombre y apellido iniciaban con **"K"** y **"Y"** -

El viento movió sus cabellos azulados.

_**Fin.**_

Les gusto?

Acepto cualquier respuesta… y que me lancen tiros con sus pistolas:D

Este es el resultado de escuchar el quinto ending de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds y estar despierta a altas horas de la madrugada, solo espero no a ver cambiado las personalidades de Shadow y Rika cuando eran pequeños, espero rebiews, ah las

_**-Aicon fuera-**_


End file.
